


i famish and i pine

by scissorghost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Instructive sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, Virginity Kink, okay ultimately this is very tender but also they're horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorghost/pseuds/scissorghost
Summary: “Sorry unnie,” she said, because suddenly the only thing bouncing around in her brain were the terrible pick-up lines Junhui was always teasing her with, and she refused to use something like that on Seungcheol. She settled on the truth instead. “I’m just -- I was nervous about talking to you. I haven’t really done this before.”“What, picked someone up at a party?”Minghao swallowed hard, pulse rocketing into the stratosphere, and tilted her head further into the expanse of Seungcheol’s rough palm. “Kissed a beautiful girl.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	i famish and i pine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> Prompt:  
> Seungcheol has a silky black hair, a banging body, and a teasing smile that simply makes Minghao want to worship her in a way that could be described as unholy.  
> (alternatively, lesbian!xmh fucks lesbian!csc with a strap, effectively making the preferred rating explicit. make it as kinky as you like, go apeshit buckwild, just don't make it a non-con or underage, and have them love and care for each other deeply!)
> 
> ^^pretty much exactly what it says on the tin. enjoy!!  
> also the title is from sappho bc i am gay and predictable

Seungcheol is a house party gay.

Minghao has known it since the night they officially met, crowded into the corner of a friend of a friend’s dining room, table and chairs all shoved to one side so it could serve as a makeshift dance floor. They kissed for the first time under flickering, battery operated strobe lights, surrounded by the thumping bass of Taemin and the safety of familiar bodies in Jun’s little apartment.

Minghao remembers how soft it had been, even then, when they were barely more than strangers to each other and Minghao was tipsy on nerves as much as alcohol. How Seungcheol had gripped her hips with firm hands and kissed her leisurely, like they had all the time in the world even as the rest of the rugby team whooped and jeered at them until Seungcheol flipped them off behind Minghao’s back. The art students were at least slightly less crass about it. Other than Soonyoung, who had been violently scissoring her hands at Minghao the moment Seungcheol walked in the door.

“Seungcheol,” she had said when Minghao finally pulled away, mouth tender and used. “My name’s Seungcheol.”

“I know.”

“Oh?”

“You’re in my evening seminar.”

Seungcheol nodded, dragging a hand up Minghao’s neck to cup her cheek. “And you’re Minghao. I’ve seen you at a few games too, haven’t I?” she asked, and Minghao froze, not sure if Seungcheol was asking because she was weirded out or because **_—_**

“I was hoping you’d introduce yourself sooner,” she pouted, letting her thumb flirt along the edge of Minghao’s bottom lip in a tease that would have made Minghao close her eyes if she wasn’t so hungry to see whatever Seungcheol would give her next.

“Sorry unnie,” she said, because suddenly the only thing bouncing around in her brain were the terrible pick-up lines Junhui was always teasing her with, and she refused to use something like that on Seungcheol. She settled on the truth instead. “I’m just **_—_** I was nervous about talking to you. I haven’t really done this before.”

“What, picked someone up at a party?”

Minghao swallowed hard, pulse rocketing into the stratosphere, and tilted her head further into the expanse of Seungcheol’s rough palm. “Kissed a beautiful girl.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol repeated, except this time it wasn’t a question. She looked surprised, a little embarrassed. Minghao wanted desperately to kiss her again, but more than that she wanted to get to know her, to make her laugh, to throw caution to the wind and stop holding herself back.

“Would you want to go out some time?” Minghao had asked on impulse, courage surging through her in a torrent just like it had when she sidled up to Seungcheol earlier and asked if she wanted to dance. Seungcheol was still touching her, still looking at her. “On a date,” she clarified with the last of her courage, before it all drained away and the nerves and the fear came back to roost.

Minghao remembers how Seungcheol had giggled at the question, high and a little awkward. Nervous just like Minghao.

She said yes.

They’ve been to tons of parties since then, thrown by friends in apartments and houses that seem to get bigger as they get older, or maybe they’re just not filled with as many random people. Either way, Suengcheol and Minghao have done this before, were in this same position the night they met, huddled in a corner making out while the party continues on around them.

Minghao presses Seungcheol into the wall a little harder, takes the hand on her waist and slides it up the column of Seungcheol’s torso, nails dragging gently against her skin. The bass is thudding like a second heartbeat through her veins, pulsing deep and driving. It’s no surprise that the playlist is an insane combination of bass-heavy bops, chill rap, and early 2010s girl groups since Hansol is the one hosting this time. She’s never been able to say no when Seungkwan requests a song.

But this song is good, a proper fuck song that Minghao will have to ask Hansol about when she’s not busy biting at Seungcheol’s mouth in an effort to wipe the smirk off her face.

“Shut up,” Minghao huffs after her efforts appear futile. Seungcheol is grinning at her, smug and knowing, and Minghao feels ready to vibrate out of her skin already. She slips her hands beneath the fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt to skate along the warmth of her hips and pulls her in closer, bodies pressed together from collarbone to ankle.

“I didn’t say anything,” Seungcheol murmurs, barely loud enough to be heard over the music because she thinks she’s funny.

“You didn’t have to.”

“It’s not _my_ fault you get so hot when we’re in public,” Seungcheol says, this time directly into Minghao’s ear. She bites at it while she’s there, the shape of her smile pressing indents into her cartilage, and Minghao hisses in betrayal because Seungcheol _knows_ that that works her up more effectively than any amount of time spent playing with her nipples, the bitch.

“It absolutely is,” Minghao snorts.

“Mmm, but you like it.”

And the thing is, Minghao does. She likes the safety of a familiar apartment, familiar faces that she can turn her back to while she presses Seungcheol up against the wall. If they look over they’ll see how much wider Seungcheol is than her, how her thighs splay open so easily to let Minghao between them. Seungcheol played rugby for years and even after graduation she goes to the gym religiously. She could manhandle Minghao around like a ragdoll if she really wanted to.

She rarely wants to.

“I’d like it more if we were home and you were naked,” Minghao rasps and surges forward again, bullying her way even further into Seungcheol’s space, until she has a hard thigh wedged between Seungcheol’s legs. She leans up, forcing herself on tiptoe so Seungcheol’s weight is resting on her thigh, insistent pressure on her core, and Seungcheol’s voice cracks on a whine that Minghao swallows with a hunger that used to scare her.

She used to be scared of a lot of things before she came to Seoul **_—_** what she wanted, _how_ she wanted. There was an ache in her chest she tried desperately to ignore when she saw women on the street laughing together with their hands entwined, knowing they were probably just friends. Good friends, _best_ friends, but no more than that. She wanted that too, but she wanted it to mean something else.

Even when she swallowed her fear and reached out, held the hands of girls in her classes and listened intently as they talked about what they liked **_—_** clothes and music and idols and boys, always _boys **—**_ it didn’t feel like enough, an insubstantial shadow of what she _really_ wanted, and the fear she had swallowed clawed its way back out until she felt surrounded by it.

So she left. Decided to study abroad in the hopes that a different place, a different language, different people would be enough of a distraction that the raw place in her heart where she wanted too much would close over. If she just stopped picking at it, maybe it would heal.

And then she saw Seungcheol, laughing loud and awkward the moment Minghao walked into an evening seminar, flushed pink with exertion and wearing a jersey that stuck to her like a second skin, arms bulging and chest strapped down with a sports bra, smiling wide and dimpled and gummy and Minghao **_—_**

Minghao knew then that this wasn’t the kind of ache that just went away.

Seungcheol breathes out a sigh against Minghao’s lips. It tastes so, so familiar on her tongue.

“Hao.”

“Yes, unnie?”

“Take me home,” Seungcheol pouts, insistent. Her eyes are still closed, head tipped back against the wall as her hips move in little circles, working herself against Minghao’s thigh and driving Minghao half out of her mind.

Minghao has been wanting to do that since they walked inside and Seungcheol took off her jacket to reveal a low-cut muscle tank and her nicest sports bra. But Minghao wants to push a little more first. They’ve come a long way from that first night, where all they did was kiss in the corner until Minghao was lightheaded and hold hands as Seungcheol walked her back to her dorm.

“You want to go home now?” She asks, just to get Seungcheol to open her eyes and look at her. It works. It always does.

“Yeah.”

“You sure you don’t want me to fuck you right here, in front of,” she glances around, catches sight of Jeonghan’s long silver hair and Seokmin’s bright smile across the room, “Jeonghan unnie and Seokminnie?”

Seungcheol shudders, breath coming faster. Minghao trails her other hand up Seungcheol’s neck, fingers knotting firmly in the back of Seungcheol’s short-cropped hair. Seungcheol is such a paradox. She revels in attention, chafes at its absence. She wants to be involved somehow, even if that means sitting on the edge of a crowded room, watching it all with a content little smile. Sometimes Seungcheol will walk into a room wanting the attention of a single person and pull everyone else into her orbit along the way. And when she notices, oh, she blushes, turns pink and bashful and it makes Minghao crazy how she flits between confidence and shyness like that, a duality that Minghao finds endearing and blisteringly hot in equal measure.

“Jeonghan would just tell us to get a room,” Seungcheol laughs. “They’ve seen my whole entire pussy before anyway.”

Minghao giggles helplessly but keeps going. “But Seokmin hasn’t, has she? If she saw us fucking, do you think she’d like it? I think she would. I think she’d want to join in, don’t you?” Seungcheol swallows hard and Minghao can feel the tide of the evening turning, swelling at her feet.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol have known each other for longer than Minghao has known either of them, but Seokmin. Seokmin is still new to them, tanned gold and shining with the kind of cheerful megawatt energy that Minghao has always been a little envious of.

Seungcheol was the captain of the women’s rugby team her last two years of college, which basically meant she made sure everyone got to games on time and that all the intra-team fucking didn’t completely explode in their faces. Seokmin joined the team during Seungcheol’s first year as captain, a few months after Minghao and Seungcheol started dating.

Minghao remembers the first time she met Seokmin vividly because Seokmin was staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in the doorway of the only bathroom in someone’s tiny apartment as Minghao shoved three slick fingers into Seungcheol’s pussy as deep as they could go. Her fingers are long so they were pretty fucking deep, and Seungcheol had shuddered out a little cry, trying not to be too loud, how cute, and thrown her head back so Minghao could bite possessively at her neck. And Seokmin had closed the door quickly, before Seungcheol even realized what had happened.

“She always had a crush on you unnie. Do you think she’d be surprised at what you let me do to you? Do you think Seokminnie knows how much you like to get split open on my cock?”

Seungcheol doesn’t respond and for a second Minghao is worried that she pushed too far. She doesn’t know if Seokmin ever felt that way about Seungcheol, doesn’t know if she’d do anything differently if she walked in on them again (and given the way she’s been looking at Jeonghan with stars in her eyes all night, she probably wouldn’t be interested anyway). She’s about to apologize when Seungcheol surges forward and captures her mouth in a messy, urgent kiss, letting out little noises every time Minghao bites down on her fat bottom lip.

The space between them is nonexistent and then miles wide as Seungcheol pushes Minghao away, gentle but insistent. Seungcheol’s cheeks are flushed with craft beer and want and the terrible drinks Jun had insisted on making for everyone since she decided she wants to pursue a career as a mixologist.

“We’re going home,” she pants, chest heaving, and Minghao can’t do anything but nod. Yeah, they are. They talk a big game, always have, but when it comes down to it, Minghao doesn’t want to share.

At least, not yet.

When they first started dating, Minghao was worried about her inexperience. She was starting so far behind the mark she was certain she’d never be able to catch up, no matter how far and how fast she ran. Surely Seungcheol would get bored of Minghao’s cluelessness and nervous questions before too long and decide she deserved someone who actually knew what they were doing.

But instead of irritation or frustration or boredom, Seungcheol met Minghao’s stuttered questions with answers whispered hotly onto naked skin, filling in all of the blanks with her mouth and her calloused hands and her voice until Minghao no longer felt like a sketch of a person, rough outline and greyscale. Seungcheol painted her into color with the pink of her mouth, the ochre of her voice gone high and pleading while she gasped out, “Right there Minghao, _yes_ , keep sucking just like that. Now your fingers, put them in me, oh _oh fuck_ , that’s perfect baby just a little more,” with Minghao’s head buried between her thighs. The orange of early morning as Seungcheol kissed her forehead and left for practice. The sickly green of envy when someone looked at Seungcheol with desire that paled in comparison to how much _Minghao_ wanted. The blue of Seungcheol’s comforter wrapped around them as they kissed, too tired for anything more. The purple of Seungcheol’s bruises. The brown of her eyes. The silky black of her hair.

The red of Minghao’s lips around her first _I love you_ , whispered so quietly against the slope of Seungcheol’s neck she knew Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to hear it. Something just for her.

It’s been years since Minghao was that person, years since she thought of herself as anything less than a canvas full of color, since she had to rely on Seungcheol’s breathy instruction to make her come. It feels good, better even than she expected, to know Seungcheol’s body the way she does now. To know what she likes, how she likes it. To take all the words Seungcheol gave her so freely when Minghao needed them most and twist them like sculpting wire until Minghao can give them back, gift and weapon and plea sometimes all at once.

They stumble through the door of their little one bedroom apartment with their fingers tangled together and Minghao’s lip color smudged all across Seungcheol’s mouth. It’s barely after midnight, something Soonyoung and Seungkwan will surely give them shit about later, but Minghao couldn’t possibly worry about a thing like that when Seungcheol is tugging her towards their bed. She huffs a frustrated laugh when Minghao pretends to go limp and then just **_—_** picks her up and throws her unceremoniously on the mattress.

Minghao’s gut throbs with heat. God, Seungcheol is so pliant that sometimes Minghao forgets just how strong she is.

“What are you doing unnie, come back,” Minghao whines when Seungcheol doesn’t immediately join her on the bed. She’s bent over and digging around in the closet shoving clothes to the side in search of something and as much as Minghao appreciates the view, she’d rather have Seungcheol in her arms, on her lap, close enough that she can spread her fingers apart to cover each ass cheek and squeeze…

“Nevermind, take your time,” Minghao corrects when Seungcheol holds up one of their vibrators in response.

“Could you do the pink one tonight?” Seungcheol asks, tossing the toy over to Minghao. She drags her shirt over her head before Minghao can do anything but yelp as she fumbles the catch, wriggling out of her jeans as she giggles at Minghao’s incompetence. And then Seungcheol is standing in their bedroom in just her underwear and Minghao forgets she’s supposed to be looking at the strap-on. Seungcheol is wearing a pair of tight little boyshorts, grey with a white band that stands out stark against her golden skin. She’s so wet that Minghao can see where she’s soaked through and darkened the fabric and Minghao thinks stupidly that she can do anything through Seungcheol who strengthens her.

Seungcheol smiles, smug, and Minghao shakes her head to try and clear it.

“Yes. What? Yes, we can use this one.” Usually Minghao prefers to fuck Seungcheol with one of their dildos (of which they have a completely reasonable number thank you very much Boo Seungkwan), secured in the panty harness Seungcheol bought Minghao after they figured out she’s not always a fan of penetration, even if it means fucking Seungcheol senseless.

The strapless strap-on will be good tonight though. They’ll be closer this way, not even a harness between them. Minghao knows Seungcheol liked it just as much as she did but she still feels a little off-kilter about bringing up Seokmin, about the idea of someone else watching them fall apart, together.

It’s still hot, though. Maybe one day Minghao will be ready for that, but for now she tucks it away, files it under _possible birthday surprise for seungcheol?_ in the back of her head, and refocuses on the task at hand.

“Toss me the ** _—_** ”

Seungcheol tosses her the lube. She actually catches it this time, holding it against her chest with her other arm held out straight like she’s seen Seungcheol do before, sprinting down the field for a try.

“What do you think unnie, should I try out for the team?”

The familiar vibrato of Seungcheol’s giggle makes Minghao respond in kind, but it dies in her throat when Seungcheol flings off her sports bra and climbs into Minghao’s lap. Her tits are at the perfect height for Minghao to lean in and mouth at them, between them, licking the flat of her tongue over one dusky nipple until it tightens, perking up with an immediacy that Minghao will never get tired of.

“Oh, no baby, they’d snap you in half,” she breathes as Minghao’s mouth moves across her chest, up the strong column of her neck. She keeps one hand splayed across Seungcheol’s tense thigh and buries the fingers of her other hand in the hair at the back of Seungcheol’s neck to drag her down into a kiss. It’s soft despite the electricity thrumming through Minghao that makes her want to dig her nails in and _take_.

Seungcheol is so much, all the time **_—_** strong and kind, bratty, always ready to tip into a laugh, grabby and dedicated and so much more, but above all things she is a romantic. She likes to hold hands in public, even if other people are more likely to assume that they’re friends than girlfriends. She likes to go on dates, to kiss whipped cream off Minghao’s nose and back hug her if they’re standing still for more than a minute. And when they have sex, if Minghao doesn’t have her tongue fucking languidly into Seungcheol’s wet pussy, she likes to be kissed.

Minghao didn’t know anything about what it meant to love someone until Seungcheol taught her, so Minghao kisses Seungcheol softly, like she likes, and lets Seungcheol’s hands push her dress up until it’s pooled around her waist. The lube is cold when she spreads it on her fingers but she doesn’t care enough to wait, slipping two into her cunt swiftly, perfunctorily. She’s probably wet enough she doesn’t need it, but she doesn’t like the drag of friction as much as Seungcheol.

“I’m stronger than I look,” she gets out around an exhale, leaning away slightly to see if Seungcheol will follow.

She does.

She always does.

“You are,” agrees Seungcheol as she chases after Minghao’s mouth. She lets herself be kissed a little longer, scissoring her fingers inside herself all the while, making sure she’s stretched enough and wet enough to take the wide bulb of the strap-on.

If it was up to Minghao she would never stop kissing Seungcheol, would happily lose herself in the plush glide of their lips, the way Seungcheol’s breath hitches every time Minghao fucks her tongue in deep. Seungcheol’s teeth are blunt but still sharp enough to sting every time she nips at Minghao’s lips, the hinge of her jaw, the stretch of her throat.

But Minghao needs to see in order to fuck Seungcheol the way she wants, the way she deserves. She pulls back reluctantly and Seungcheol follows after her again, eyes closed and cheeks splashed with pink and Minghao thinks that she will never get tired of this.

“My girlfriend is so beautiful,” Minghao tells her, just to watch her squirm. Seungcheol doesn’t disappoint, slitting her eyes open and shuddering even as her hips hitch forward, trying to rub the wet crotch of her underwear against Minghao’s stomach, desperately seeking pressure on her clit.

“Your girlfriend is _empty_ ,” Seungcheol whines and Minghao fucking **_—_** god, Minghao can’t believe she gets to have this.

“Fuck,” Minghao groans, heat pulsing between her legs as she slips her fingers out a final time. “Lay back baby,” she urges and Seungcheol obeys quickly, easily, like Minghao had barked an order on the field and Seungcheol responded with the immediacy of muscle memory. They’ve done this so many times, at this point it might be.

She slides off Minghao’s lap and scoots back until she can grab one of the pillows, stuffing it under her hips and looking at Minghao with hooded eyes. Minghao is loath to look anywhere but at the spread of Seungcheol’s thighs, the way her tits move with every heaving breath.

It’s not hard to find the bright pink of the strap-on in the mess of their cornflower blue sheets, which is good because Minghao doesn’t want to waste any more time not fucking Seungcheol into incoherency. She wipes the excess lube on her fingers on the smaller end messily and locks eyes with Seungcheol as she slowly, carefully, presses it inside.

It’s good she fingered herself because otherwise the stretch would be on the wrong side of painful. Instead, it’s just right **_—_** the ache melting into a steady fullness as soon as the bulb settles inside her fully. Her eyes slide closed with a groan as she clenches; once, and then again, and a third time because it feels so fucking good.

“Minghao, please, please fuck me,” begs Seungcheol, and Minghao forces her eyes open, coaxing her body into motion even as it jostles the strap inside her and she clenches down again helplessly.

“I’m here, unnie. I’ll fill you up,” she says as she knee walks her way across the mattress. Seungcheol’s thighs are splayed open but they spread even wider at the sight of the cock swinging between Minghao’s legs. She must have taken her underwear off while Minghao was distracted because her cunt is right there, the dark curls of her lazily trimmed pubic hair soaked with her own slick. If Minghao wasn’t so dedicated to giving Seungcheol exactly what she wants tonight she’d bury her tongue between her folds and then _inside_ instead of the strap, and eat her pussy until she sobbed from it.

But Seungcheol is empty and wanting and begged so nicely to be fucked, and Minghao has never been able to deny her anything for long.

Minghao has barely done anything to Seungcheol except kiss her and speak filth into her ear, but she’s still so wet that Minghao can’t help but bring attention to it as she dips the tips of her fingers into Seungcheol’s cunt, dragging them up until she can pinch at Seungcheol’s swollen clit lightly. Seungcheol shudders, gasps. Minghao wants to eat her alive. “Are you ready for me unnie?”

“You know I am,” Seungcheol whines, pouting overdramatically. Her lower lip is fat and spit slick and Minghao revels in the fact that she’s the one who made it that way.

Minghao sighs out an affirmative and settles more comfortably on her knees, letting the tip of the strap nudge slightly inside and make Seungcheol shiver all over. She pulls out and rubs the length of it along the wetness of Seungcheol’s slit until it’s shining with slick and then she grips Seungcheol around the soft heft of her thighs, pushes her legs apart, and slides all the way home. She doesn’t stop until her hips are flush against Seungcheol’s thighs and Seungcheol has started making these soft, gasping moans that Minghao wants to devour.

Seungcheol is impatient. She likes to rush, to give herself over to whatever it is she wants as soon as she decides she wants it. It takes Minghao time and concentrated effort to take anything more than a few fingers, but for Seungcheol it’s easy. She opens up around Minghao’s cock like a flower blooming in fast forward. One second Minghao is nudging her hips against Seungcheol’s opening in a smug tease and the next she’s sunk inside to the root while Seungcheol gasps in stunned pleasure.

When Minghao grinds in even deeper she can feel Seungcheol’s cunt against her own, wet and blood hot. It’s exactly what she wanted, to be as close to Seungcheol as possible, to be inside her and above her and pressed against her, nothing between them but their own slick.

“Good?” Minghao asks breathlessly as she grips Seungcheol’s thighs and pushes them a little wider. She slides her hips back until a few inches of the lurid pink strap are visible, shining from being buried in Seungcheol’s pussy, and then ruts back in fiercely as soon as Seungcheol opens her mouth to respond.

“Oh, _fuck you Hao_ , yes, more,” Seungcheol demands in between harsh breaths. There is something so satisfying in fucking the tease off Seungcheol’s face until her eyes are glazed over and every exhale is a moan that Minghao can lean down and consume at her leisure. Minghao doesn’t have her there yet, but as she snaps her hips in deeper she knows it won’t take long.

Only about ten minutes, really.

“Please baby, please please please, I just need to **_—_** ”

Seungcheol wrenches at the sheets near her head but her hands stay where Minghao put them earlier even as she writhes desperately on the strap. Minghao can feel when she clenches down involuntarily, the way the curved bulb resting heavily inside her shifts just enough to make her hips twitch and her breath catch.

“You’ve been so good unnie, waited so long,” Minghao coos, because it’s something Seungcheol loves to hear, and because it’s true. “Do you want me to turn it on?”

Minghao hasn’t even finished the question before Seungcheol is nodding rapidly, babbling pleas while trying to shove more of the strap inside even though she’s flat on her back with no way to get any leverage, completely at Minghao’s mercy. There’s just enough space for Minghao to reach down and find the familiar little bump that makes both ends start vibrating.

Seungcheol shakes and Minghao shudders, snapping her hips in even rougher as Seungcheol _wails_ , loud and shocking, black paint on a virgin canvas. The first time they had sex Seungcheol didn’t even come, too nervous and in her own head, unable to let go even though Minghao was an awkward virgin mess who came with Seungcheol’s tongue fucking into her like a promise in minutes. It’s silly maybe, but Minghao was somehow more turned on tasting herself on Seungcheol’s thick lips as they kissed and kissed until Seungcheol pulled back, sheepish and pink, and told Minghao not to worry about it, sometimes she just can’t get there.

Now, Seungcheol shudders, tilts her chin up for a kiss that Minghao provides with great pleasure and comes, easy as a summer sunset and just as pink.

She lets Seungcheol shake apart speared on her strap and loud about it, only reaching down to turn off the vibrations when Seungcheol whines, loud and unrestrained, “Please, too much, oh my fucking god.” Minghao scoots her hips back until the strap-on slides out of Seungcheol with a slick, filthy sound that makes her face flush, even though she’s said and done much worse tonight. She wraps a hand around the length of the strap coated in Seungcheol’s tacky cum and slowly works the bulb out of herself, gasping when the widest part spreads her open.

“Give it to me,” Seungcheol says before Minghao can throw it carelessly to the foot of their bed, desperate now to rub slick fingers against her clit until she orgasms. “Let me take care of you,” Seungcheol presses, voice soft and rumbling, and Minghao lets herself surrender into the kiss that Seungcheol surges up for.

It’s easy for Seungcheol to flip them so Minghao is laying back on the bed and Seungcheol is naked and grinning between her spread thighs. She doesn’t manhandle Minghao often but, god, when she does it makes heat roar through her like a forest fire until she’s stripped bare of anything but need.

“One or two?” Seungcheol asks, pressing the button on the strap so it starts vibrating again, buzzing happily away in her hand.

Minghao swallows, hard, and rasps, “Two,” because she’s already close, and the hunger filling her now won’t be sated by just one.

“Good girl,” Seungcheol says sweetly, and brings the tip of the strap down to press against Minghao’s clit. She jerks, yelps, pleasure coursing from her pussy to her nipples and then right into her hindbrain and all it takes is Seugcheol’s wide palm gripping her hip and _holding her down_ for her to shake apart with a cry that Seungcheol leans down and swallows with a delighted hum.

“Messy,” Seungcheol comments while white spots are still dancing across Minghao’s vision and she shudders again because she _is_ , she can feel the way she’s dripping on the sheets **_—_** fuck, they just washed them too **_—_** and she throws an arm across her face because it feels like too much right now, to be naked and vulnerable and so completely open.

Seungcheol lets her, because she knows Minghao gets like this sometimes, and Minghao is so grateful for her that she doesn’t notice the increased buzzing of the strap-on until Seungcheol is teasing it back between her legs. She nudges it against her opening until it slips inside, just a little, just the tip, and Minghao bites at her arm so she doesn’t fucking scream.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ , my god,” Minghao yelps, voice muffled by her own skin. She can’t figure out if her body wants more or less or something else entirely so she just twitches violently, counting on the pressure of Seungcheol’s hand on her hip to keep the strap from slipping out of her.

“More?” Seungcheol asks, teasing it in a little further until Minghao thinks she can feel the buzzing in her teeth.

“Ah, no, not too much,” Minghao moans, and Seungcheol pulls it back again so it’s barely holding her open. She leans down, dragging Minghao’s arm away from her face so they can kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated and still so tender Minghao burns with it.

“Gonna come again?” Seungcheol murmurs against her lips, likes it’s not obvious that Minghao is strung out and teetering closer and closer to the edge by the second, because it’s habit at this point to check in with each other, to talk each other through their pleasure. Seungcheol’s words are both comfort and tease, something that Minghao can cling to when everything gets to be too much and also the _reason_ why everything is too much.

Seungcheol has always been a paradox, full of contradictions that Minghao wants to spend the rest of her life unraveling. If she’s lucky, maybe she will.

“Seungcheol,” Minghao whimpers as the buzzing ratchets up another notch.

“I’ve got you,” Seungcheol says as she brings her other hand between them so she can press her thumb roughly into Minghao’s clit and she arches her back, yelps, comes.

Her second orgasm always lasts longer, rippling aftershocks through her tensed body long after she expects it to, and Seungcheol holds her through the whole of it, gentle even as Minghao shakes like a leaf under her.

“Wow,” Minghao finally rasps as her brain comes back online and her limbs start listening to her again. She winces a bit when Seungcheol pulls the toy out of her again. “That was...wow.”

“Yeah, you should make yourself jealous by talking about someone else fucking me more often,” Seungcheol says smugly, throwing the thoroughly soiled strap-on into a pile of dirty clothes that Minghao has been meaning to pick up for three days.

“Oh my god,” Minghao groans, embarrassment coloring her voice instead of dazed pleasure.

Seungcheol just giggles at her, warm and familiar, and Minghao hides her answering smile behind hands that smell of Seungcheol.

Minghao wonders what they would look like from the outside, flushed and sweaty, tangled up in each other as much as the sheets, unable or unwilling to keep their hands off each other even for the five minutes it will take to clean up. She thinks she’d like it, getting to show off how much she’s learned, how much Seungcheol has taught her. Maybe one day she’ll be ready to do more than just fantasize about it. In the meantime, Minghao is content to accept the kisses Seungcheol peppers across her face like constellations.

She doesn’t need someone else to tell her what she already knows; that the picture they paint together is full of color and texture and tenderness, of a love that she had convinced herself she didn’t need, of the heart that Seungcheol wore on her sleeve until she placed it gently in Minghao’s cupped palms.

Minghao doesn’t need anyone else to tell her what a pretty picture they paint together.

She’ll paint it herself.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i love comments and kudos so if you feel inclined i'd love to hear your thoughts, even if they're just *LOUD YELLING* or keysmashes lol
> 
> and if you feel at all seen by this fic then i just want to say: hey, i love you, i appreciate you, and you're not alone 💗💗
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scissorghost) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scissorghost)
> 
> p.s. if ur interested in the strap-on that they use u can buy a more updated one [here!](https://www.honeyplaybox.com/collections/vibrators/products/nana-vibrating-dildo) highly recommend 😜


End file.
